


Home

by Thosesweetninjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual KakaGai, Gen, Hotarubi no Mori e AU, M/M, Mentioned - GaaLee, They were Rivals - Oh my god they were Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: Into the forest of fireflies.“You shouldn’t throw words like destiny and eternal around if you don’t mean them”// A Hotarubi no mori e AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Eternal: used to emphasize expressions of admiration, gratitude, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> I've used some of the dialogue from the film, I have changed some of it to suit KakaGai though.  
> Vague timeline throughout this - Look if Kishimoto got away with it then I sure as hell can XD  
> Hm the ending part of chapter one they should be 17ish I think?  
> IT IS DONE!! (Elmo gif) This fought me so hard, god I feel like I've turned in an essay lololol. I might come back and edit a little but mainly for layout purposes. But like Thank fuck, it's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some gifs and just couldn’t not write this.
> 
> I put "Chose not to use archive warnings" for spoilers of the movie, I'll put the reason for it in the end notes - you can also ask me directly about it if needed. Or look up the movie first.  
> I’ve changed this AU a little, Gai and Kakashi meet still as kids so it’s pretty much the same as canon where their younger selves are concerned. Kakashi is part of the spirit world but he ages closely to how a normal human child would (A bit different to the movie)  
> I still can’t decide how open ended I want to leave this XP  
> If you’re lucky I might have some kind of epilogue, no promises ;)  
> A lot of feels ahead but like gradual feels I'm hoping.

It’s spring. 

Winter has receded and it’s the precursor to summer. Spring is naturally Gai’s favourite season, summer has its beauty but the gentle ferocity of spring is why Gai favours it. The plants spring up from their winter slumber, the breeze is still chilling but the sun placating. 

Gai has always spent the spring holiday in the city, at home. This year their small family are visiting his grandparents. Travelling there in Dai’s well worn car, Gai can’t help but press himself up against the window, _it’s so green_. The fields in front of him are sprawling, everything is lush and growing. He loves it, he tells his father so with as much excitement as he can muster. 

“I’m glad you like it, it’s very different from the city isn’t it?” His father prompts, Gai is still staring, seat belt holding him hostage when all he wants to do is be as close to the outdoors as humanly possible. Dai takes a turn onto the road that will take him to his parents house. The land surrounding them has been used for farming before but now on a much smaller scale, they still have chickens and long stretching farming plots. 

They’ve not visited Dai’s parents house since Gai was much younger, it’s been his parents making the trip to them. It’s a pleasant change of pace to say the least. 

Dai parks in their driveway, Gai is scrambling to undo his seatbelt, wanting to explore. Dai can’t help but grin at his kid, Gai is just enthusiasm and excitement dialed up to 10. He presses his hands against his eyes, getting emotional at a time like this wouldn’t be unexpected but not the best time. 

“Yosh” Gai exclaims as he’s gotten out of the seatbelt by himself, he fiddles with the door handle and jumps out, he wobbles a bit on the uneven pebble driveway but finds his balance. Gai spins and makes a thumbs up gesture at his father. They grin at each other and Dai unlatches his seatbelt and takes his keys with him. He makes his way towards the house that is so familiar to him even after all this time. Gai is already investigating some of the plants around the house, and looking lovingly towards the greenery on the mountain that sits not so far from his parents house. 

Dai takes a breath before knocking at the door, almost larger and foreboding than he remembered. He ushers Gai over, and straightens Gai’s bright green hoodie. The familiar faces of his parents answer the door, he smiles “How was the drive here dear? Come in” His mother says with a grin not unlike his own. 

“Gai you’ve grown so much” he can hear his father comment

“I’m 3rd tallest in my class now Grandpa!” He does a double thumbs up

Dai’s father nods in affirmation, much like Dai still does - you really do become your parents he thinks, slightly bashful. He hopes he can be better for Gai than his own been for him - no family is perfect, they’ve had their troubles but have set them aside for Gai. 

Dai can’t help but grin at his son, Gai is launching into a retelling of karate lessons and school sports, he’s all smiles and extravagant gestures. Dai can see the love in his parents' gazes, he recognises that look. His mother turns to him and squeezes his hand, turning that gaze to him. 

“He’s still a handful huh? Reminds me of you” His mother squeezes his hand tighter and he can’t help but swallow thickly, their family has always been overly emotional. Today is no different.

* * *

After a long overdue family dinner Dai promises to take Gai to see the mountain and the surrounding forests sometime during their visit. 

Gai soon finds out about the chickens his grandparents keep, they’re quite friendly - their feathers are very soft. Gai makes sure to handle the eggs very carefully, all quiet concentration because that’s their breakfast. 

Before that happens, Gai settles for exploring his grandparents' property, they only have one rainy day which is spent helping out around the house and doing jigsaw puzzles, “A challenge for the mind!” his papa exclaims. 

He accompanies his dad riding his bike to the nearby store the third day of their stay, picking up ice creams because it’s extra sunny and stopping to fish by a river. “A challenge of patience” Dai confirms with a thoughtful nod.

The fourth day they finally get to the bottom of the mountain. The stairs up to the shrine of the mountain god are huge, hardy stones, the type that has been there for centuries and will be there for many more lifetimes. 

Dai has some rules for going up the mountain, they’re taking up some offerings to the shrine halfway up the mountain. The first is to not get separated. The second to treat the mountain and the shrine with respect. The last is to be careful and to try not to get hurt.

Gai thinks the rules are quite simple at first but then he gets lost in the woods. They had made it to the mountain, climbed the multiple steps all the way to the top. There was more of the mountain but they just walked up to where the trail stopped. 

Gai was curious of course but he had made sure to be in eyesight of his Papa the whole time. He had sat with his Papa and offered a short prayer. Dai had stayed sitting there, he probably has a lot to talk about.

An interesting bug catches his eye, it’s smaller - maybe a firefly? But it’s not night nor is it summer. Gai swears it was only a couple steps but when he turned back around he was surrounded by trees, no shrine or parent in sight. 

The canopy of trees cast dark shadows over Gai, when they walked up the mountain it was before lunchtime and yet it looks like the whole day has passed. 

“Papa?” Gai looks around, he didn’t walk that far, his Papa told him that the mountain could be dangerous and Gai believed him. He didn’t intend to break their conditions of being able to come up here, tears form at the corner of his eyes. 

“Papa?!” Gai calls out again, maybe he should wait to be found, or try to go back down the mountain. The steps to the shrine and the bottom of the mountain were huge, surely he couldn’t miss them. His stomach clenches, fear seems to saturate his body, he tries to look through the foliage to no avail. He wipes at his eyes, youthful tears weren’t the most helpful.

"Oi, Why're you crying?" A voice asks, Gai jumps and turns around.

"It's a person! I'm saved! Do you know how to get back to the shrine?" Gai practically shouts in relief, tears streamed down his cheeks, the voice belongs to a boy who seems to be his age. 

Seems to be, only because he’s the same height as Gai and wearing clothes a kid could easily move in, a hoodie and shorts. However, he’s wearing a white mask with dog ears, the contrast of the red and white make him seem rather serious. Other than that he seems to be a normal human child.

Gai moves closer to the boy, intending to introduce himself with a handshake or a high five, he’s just so relieved. 

The boy evades him every time, Gai soon laughs instead and tries to catch him. Gai trips and pouts at the boy.

"You're hard to catch" Gai pushes himself back up, this shouldn't be as hard as the karate training he’s been doing after school. “Do you want to come back with me and my Papa? We could help you if you're lost, but I’m lost right now. We could still help you! When we find him”

"I don't like humans" Gai can hear the harshness of his voice, although he can’t see anything beyond the mask. The boys hands are stuffed into his pockets, he has an air of nonchalance 

"Humans? You're not one?" Gai asks, he blinks goldfish like - his eyes comically wide. His Papa didn’t mention anything about meeting spirits, half of his shock is taken over by wonder and awe.

"No, I’m not. If a human touches me I'll disappear" The boy replies, he seems almost bored if the hands stuffed into his pockets and the way he slouches are anything to go by.

Gai can’t help but try to catch him, surely spirits wouldn’t disappear. The boy still eludes him at every time, he runs forward to try and catch him off guard but falls over on the uneven terrain. 

“How do you look so cool? We should be Rivals! You're my man of destiny, our rivalry will be eternal! Let's shake on it!! Hmm! Shake on it!” The boy tilts his head at him, it doesn’t look that out of place with the dog eared mask either.

“Ah… We should do rock paper scissors then.” They play a round and miraculously Gai wins

“Here…” The masked boy holds out a tree branch between them “I can take you back to the shrine, that’s where you were wasn’t it?”

“You’d show me the way back?” Gai takes the other side of the tree branch. “Is this so we don’t get separated Rival!?”

"You aren't afraid?"

"You're just about as big as me, why would I be afraid?"

He taps the mask, “it's weird isn't it? I thought humans were weird about faces”

“Maybe” Gai has to think about that one, he doesn’t recognise people by their faces instantly but maybe other people do? Is it that important? They walk past some trees, and the stairs of the shrine come into view. 

"Are you always going to be here? Can we meet again, Rival?" Gai asks, hand still on the branch his other fist clenched in determination.

"This forest belongs to Kurama, step foot inside and you'll lose your way and be lost forever. You shouldn't be here - don't you listen to the other humans?"

"I'll come back tomorrow with a present-" Gai shouts and waves before climbing up the steps he can hear his Papa calling his name “Papa!” Gai shouts, Dai turns around and relief floods his face, tears do as well.

“Gai! What were you doing?” Dai holds his arms out, his shoulders are tense but relax when Gai runs towards him.

“I’m sorry Papa! I broke one of our rules for coming up here! I didn’t mean to!” Gai exclaims, he wants to come back up here, especially now that his Rival might be here again. The relief of not being lost on a mountain is also catching up with him, tears blur his vision once again.

"It’s okay, Gai. I was just worried. If you got hurt alone in the forest what are you gonna do? Your safety is the most important thing, my son." Dai wraps Gai into a fierce hug, he seems to finally relax “ _Are_ you okay?” 

“Yeah! I think so, I tripped a couple times but nothing hurts” Gai dries his tears as Dai gives him a once over.

“I’m glad you’re okay” Dai ruffles Gai’s hair

Gai holds Dai’s hand this time as they walk down the shrines steps, they don’t seem as steep this time around. 

“Papa?” Gai asks

“Yes, Gai?” Dai grins at his kid, the kerfuffle of earlier practically forgotten

“Are there spirits on this mountain?” Gai looks up at his Papa but also focuses on making it down the steps.

“That’s what the offerings for the mountain god are for, people have believed for centuries that there’s spirits and such on the mountain. The forest above the shrine is said to be where they live.”

“They must be nice then, since we give them offerings”

“I’d like to think so” Dai squeezes his hand and Gai squeezes back. “Now why don’t we pick up ice cream for everyone before we go back” 

“Yeah!” Gai jumps with a fist pump.

* * *

The day after Gai is told not to stray too far and he’s given some pocket money for a snack. It’s past lunchtime and he has to be back for dinner. He gets a watch from his grandpa and a bag with a water bottle, a sandwich and an apple - some paper and a pencil and a couple plasters just in case. 

Dai hugs him tightly as always “Be careful Gai”

“Of course! I’ll be extra careful Papa!” Gai grins at him, Dai puts his sunhat on for him before he leaves and holds out a thin scarf for him “just in case it gets cold”

“Thank you, Papa!”

* * *

“Dad…” Kakashi begins, the ninken have already welcomed him home, and his father is making food. It’s some kind of soup and maybe it’s the fact that he's human but a spirit... In spirit. He’s almost mesmerised by the smell. 

“There you are, Kakashi. Dinner's nearly ready. What did you do today?” Sakumo asks, he takes the lid off a pot and stirs with a ladle, thick steam rolls over the pot and wafts upwards. 

“Just walking around the forest. What- What do you think… of _humans?_ ” Kakashi sits at the dinner table, not too far from the food, Sakumo glances at him - Kakashi does often ask questions like _this_. Most children do, Human and Spirit alike. 

“Humans?” Sakumo pauses the stirring of the pot, he looks at their window thoughtfully, they maintain a peaceful relationship with the human town at the bottom of the mountain, which they had done for centuries. He had a good few centuries on most of the spirits who inhabited the mountain. When he came here Kurama only had a few tails, not powerful enough yet to have a separate physical form.

Kurama had been fairly close to spewing hatred into the town and the mountain, the devotion and offerings from the human population had quelled that a fair amount. With the addition of Kushina, Kurama seemed to have more stability. 

“Humans” Sakumo states again, “You might have to be more specific kid” Sakumo gives Kakashi a sheepish smile.

Kakashi leans his head in one hand and “Hmmms… I met one, today. That’s why I was late”

Sakumo raises his eyebrows “You met one?”

“He was really noisy. And lost, I don’t know what to think of _them_ ” Kakashi looks down at one of the various ninken running around under the table 

“Well, what did you think of him?” Sakumo sets the lid back down on the pot and leaves it to simmer. He pulls out a chair opposite Kakashi and sets his drink down. What the humans didn’t have, he thinks, are cups that never go cold. “Do you want a drink?” Kakashi shakes his head, Sakumo settles into his chair and crosses his arms.

“He… He was fun, he got lost so easily though - he was chasing a butterfly” Kakashi lays his hands out in front of him, chasing a butterfly was hardly the weirdest thing a human child could do.

“You’re not so different” Sakumo smiles into his mug, humans do seem to attract nature. Kakashi is no different to that regard. Sakumo had been fending off all manner of creatures since Kakashi could walk, even before that. 

Kakashi tilts his head at Sakumo, “We’re as different as different can be” there’s almost a defiant tone to Kakashi's voice.

Sakumo laughs to himself but hums thoughtfully, “I’ve met humans before”

Kakashi blinks up at him, posture bored but his eyes betray his curiosity, Sakumo can’t help but grin. “Hm it was almost a lifetime ago, they were peculiar. I don’t think all humans are the same, or rather the one I met wasn’t the most normal human I could’ve met”

“Really?”

“Yes, we met a few times. Friendship and rivalry enrich us. Did he say he was coming back?”

“Yeah, he wanted to _thank_ me, for returning him to the shrine” Kakashi furrows his eyebrows, confused by it all.

“There’s no harm in seeing what happens kid, you might get a friend out of it” Sakumo leans forwards and ruffles Kakashi’s hair. "Humans are very _interesting_ creatures"

“I guess...Dad! The pot”

“Gah!” Sakumo practically runs over and frets over the pot. It’s not unsalvageable. Kakashi pets Bull from his perch under the table.

* * *

The walk to the mountain is a leisurely one, it’s not actually that far from his grandparents house. The steps up to the shrine might be more tiring but it’s nothing a sandwich and a drink couldn’t fix.

Gai takes his time, he pays attention to the smaller things around him. The bugs flying around and the small mammals scurrying about. He ends up reaching the shrine in good time.

"Oh you're here? I didn't think you'd come back" The masked boy says, he’s sitting on the large stone steps before the mountain gods shrine.

"Rival! You kept your promise!"

“I didn’t promise anything” He sounds put off, "It's warm, want to go to the river? I won't let you get lost in here"

“Really? Sure! I’ll race you Rival!” Gai fist pumps, the bag knocking against his side, he’s either ready to tail Kakashi or ready for the challenge of keeping pace. Kakashi walks forwards determined not to get caught up in the challenge, stubborness is one of the traits he’s always had - he should be able to outlast Gai’s enthusiasm. 

“You brought something with you?” Kakashi asks after they started walking, Gai is quite close to him, he’s trying to keep a distance though - he’s just not used to it. 

“Oh! Yes, I said I was going to bring you something, since you helped me yesterday”

“You didn’t _have_ to,” Kakashi starts saying before Gai holds out an ice lolly at him, Kakashi turns to face him, both his masks still in place. He grabs it with around the middle of the packaging "What is it? Gah- it's cold" 

He watches Gai open his and hold it by the stick and does the same. Gai holds the bag out for the wrapper and goes back to eating it. 

"It's nice to eat during the summer... and winter too. Every season! Can you taste it?" 

"Of course I can" Kakashi moves aside the dog mask and then the fabric mask to eat it. Only the lower half of his face is visible but just barely. “It doesn’t hurt to bite it?”

“No, it’s easy to get brain freeze though” Gai says before crunching through more of the lolly. They both have about half left when Gai exclaims “A challenge! Whoever finishes their ice lolly faster wins.” Kakashi learns to not take Gai’s levels of enthusiasm jokingly again.

* * *

It’s not too long into the walk to the river that they run into a spirit. Kakashi is still tentatively finishing off the ice lolly, it’s so cold and very different from the ice cream he’s had before. It’s almost saccharine.

"Obito get lost" Kakashi says and looks pointedly to the forest, as annoyed as he can be whilst trying to salvage the rest of the ice lolly.

"Bakashi! You're not gonna introduce me? To a human?" Obito materialises out of the shadows, if he had the sharingan he’d be much less sneaky. Kakashi has seen other Uchihas - their eyes glow from the shadows.

"Why would I?” 

“What’re you eating? Human food? Ew gross” Obito makes a sour face, it makes Gai wonder if spirits can eat lemons “Why would you _do that_ Kakashi?”

“I _do_ have a human body Obito.” Kakashi scowls

"Yeah but Spirit food is so much nicer.” Obito sighs, he’ll have to show Kakashi good Spirit food next time.   
“You!” He points at Gai “Human beast listen up, you can't touch Kakashi otherwise I'll eat you" Obito sticks his tongue out and runs back into the shadows.

"Kakashi! That was an actual spirit, you weren't lying" Gai exclaims

“Of course I wasn’t” Kakashi pouts, he finishes the last bit of the ice lolly and puts the stick back in the bag.

* * *

They’ve been walking for a while when Gai asks "Why do you wear a mask? Your friend wasn’t" 

"I don't look like a spirit do I?"

“He looked like a kid, mostly”

"It’s more obvious, full spirits can do much more than me… Enough questions, tell me about... Humans"

"Of course Rival! What do you want to know?”

* * *

The pond is cool under the spring sun. The wind blows through the trees as if to remind them both it’s not summer just yet. Gai’s scarf is blown off his shoulder, he was able to hold his hat down thankfully, the red scarf gets tangled in a tree branch and Gai gets an idea.

“Rival!”

Kakashi looks up at him, the blank eyes of the mask don’t convey much but Kakashi seems interested.

“Let’s do a challenge Kakashi! Whoever can reach high enough to get my scarf back wins!”

“Those are quite tall, you think you can do it?”

“I’ll try my best!”

Kakashi wins this time around, he holds the scarf out to Gai. This might just be the closest they’ve ever been, Gai clutches the fabric. It’s like a tether to Kakashi but one that’s short lived when Kakashi proclaims “My win this time” and seems to liven up a bit.

* * *

It’s late afternoon. Spring is getting steadily warmer, the sun isn’t setting quite as soon. It’s warm and comfortable. 

Tag is today's challenge, with a branch rather than touch. Maybe this one will be a draw, there doesn’t seem to be a specific winner. They’ve been taking turns but time is flying by.

* * *

They lay down watching the clouds after tiring themselves out.

"Rival..." 

"Mm" 

"Spring is going to be over soon, I'm leaving tomorrow" 

"Oh you are... Will you be coming back?" Kakashi pushes himself up, moving to sit cross legged, his hands in front of him deep in the grass.

"Next spring.”

“That long?” Admit it or not Kakashi got used to waiting at the shrine most days.

“Of course, we're Eternal Rivals aren't we? It's destiny. I’ll always come back, if you will?” Gai reflexively does a thumbs up.

“I will,” Kakashi says, almost too quickly. “You shouldn’t throw around words like _destiny_ and _eternal_ if you don’t mean them” Kakashi looks away, a little downcast.

“I absolutely do Rival”

“Really?” Kakashi tilts his head and by extension the mask, the concept of Gai coming back was a rather odd one.

“Of course! It’s not something I’d joke about.” Gai gets up and stretches, he should go back, he wouldn’t want his Papa to worry.

"Kakashi" 

"What?" Gai turns back to look at him.

"My name, Hatake Kakashi" 

"Kakashi" Gai tests it, he grins and waves enthusiastically. He can't see Kakashi's eyes from here but his shoulders relax

* * *

It’s springtime again. Kakashi has changed clothes but so has Gai. They both have grown a little bit since the last time. Gai’s enthusiasm is the same, it’s almost comforting in a way Kakashi can feel the tension leave his shoulders.

“Kakashi! It’s been so long” Gai had run up the stairs to the shrine, yet he isn’t out of breath.

“You remembered my name?” Kakashi can’t help but ask

“Of course I did, we’re Eternal rivals” Gai gives him a thumbs up “What should we do today? I’ve done so many things since last year, you’ll have to tell me what you’ve done too!”

“Maa, do I have to?” Kakashi moves some of his hair from his face

“Kakashi! Your arms, is that armour?” Kakashi holds out his arm, short sleeves stop and fabric with metal plaiting covers from his elbows to his wrists.

“Spirits sometimes need extra protection”

“Oh, they do?” Gai is mostly still wearing green, cargo shorts with a multitude of pockets with a tank top.

“They do… Do humans ever not wear green? I haven’t seen any others”

“They don’t always but it’s my favourite colour Rival! Do you have one?”

“I’ve not thought about it”

* * *

“Kakashi, that’s a human. Be careful” A voice from Kakashi’s side of the forest speaks up 

"I'm fine, Minato-sensei" 

"Kakashi! You have a sensei?" Gai exclaims as Minato materialises. He seems quite human-like except for his ability to almost fade into the background, as if reality was trying to keep up with him rather than the other way around. 

"You're Gai? Please be careful not to touch Kakashi, we'll miss him if he disappears" Minato smiles and squeezes Kakashi's shoulder.

"I'll make sure not to! I'd miss him too, we're eternal rivals of course" Minato raises his eyebrows and gives Kakashi a look.

“Sensei. Oh Kakashi I thought you had ‘things to do’ today” Rin appears from the forest, and smiles at them

“A friend Kakashi?” Gai asks and waves

“This is Minato-sensei and Rin. Obito is probably not so far behind” Kakashi gestures to them “I _am_ busy, Rin” Rin seems amused by her glances to Minato.

“I’m Might Gai, Kakashi’s Eternal Rival” 

“We should go find Obito, maybe he got lost” Rin looks back towards the forest. “Have fun today Kakashi, some time off will be good” Rin smiles and waves before walking back through the forest, Gai glances to Minato and back but Rin is already gone.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kakashi’s spoken about you” Minato smiles at them both.

A crash and a “Gah” sound from where Rin had walked back, Minato sighs.

“I’ll have to go. Hopefully Obito hasn't gotten into any trouble. I’m sure you’ll be careful Gai” Minato says, Gai nods enthusiastically.

“Come see me and Kushina soon Kakashi” Minato says, there’s warmth in his tone, it reminds Gai of his family. Minato ruffles Kakashi’s hair before waving good-bye. 

Kakashi huffs and smoothes his hair out.

* * *

Kakashi is laying in the grass, basking in the sunlight. They’ve done a few challenges already, Kakashi is enjoying the peace and quiet.

Gai approaches him, Kakashi doesn’t move, Gai can’t see through the mask just yet, so Kakashi closes his eyes quickly. He can sense Gai peering over him.

"Kakashi? Did you fall asleep? I made flower chains.... Ah you said the mask was okay?” Gai whispers to himself. He takes a breath and Kakashi can feel the dog-eared mask lift on his face. 

“Another mask" Gai is a little bug eyed at Kakashi’s actual appearance, Kakashi opens his eyes to stare up at Gai 

“Ah! Rival” Gai puts the mask back on him with a little too much force, even for someone who’s part spirit it still _hurts_. Kakashi rolls and holds his mask against his face 

“Gai!” he groans. Gai had jumped a few feet back, landing in a fighting stance “Kakashi! You have another mask”

“Duh? What if someone like you tries to take the first one” He climbs up to his feet and rubs the side of his face.

Gai looks down at his feet, “I guess… I’m sorry I should’ve asked, did I hurt you? I’m sorry.”

Kakashi scowls, although Gai can’t see it. “Doesn’t matter, you challenged me?”

“Yes!” That brightens Gai’s mood “There’s some really tall trees! Let’s climb them”

* * *

“Kakashi?” Gai asks, they’ve not been walking for long.

“Gai, I don’t want to race you to the lake. We can race back _after._ ” Kakashi yawns and stretches his arms out.

“No, no it’s not that. I wanted to know, are the offerings appreciated?”

“Offerings?”

“The offerings we leave at the shrine. Like the first time we met”

"Ah, those. It fortifies the humans bond with the mountain god. That time, your... Dad was with you?” Kakashi seems hesitant, more careful

"Yes that was him," Gai grins

“What’s he like?”

“My papa is the coolest person I know! I look like him, he’s warm and wants me to do my best! He gives the best hugs.” Kakashi nods and puts his hands into his pockets.

"What're your parents like?” Gai pauses “Do spirits have parents? Ah was that rude? I'm sorry Rival" 

"I was raised by my pack - they're spirit dogs and my... father, he's _even older_ than Kushina and the fox spirit” Kakashi’s eyes seem to sparkle. “He named me and gave me his family name too, even though...” Kakashi knew he was only half spirit, not being able to fully move into the spirit world without the touch of a human but Sakumo had given him a home, he was always going to be grateful. 

"I was left in a thunderstorm and he took me in, the mountain god took pity on me and gave me life in-between the world's. It’s my home"

“It must be really cool living on the mountain”

“It’s _nice”_

“What’s your father like?”

“My father isn’t always here, he can be busy. But I like his cooking, he forgets how long things cook for though.” Kakashi exhales, he longs at the ground awkwardly “I haven’t seen him in… a while”

“You’re alone sometimes then Rival?” Kakashi hums noncommittally “Well! I'm right here, Kakashi! I’ll always be."

“You can’t promise _that_ … Let’s do a challenge.”

That immediately piques Gai’s interest “Oh yeah? What is it Rival? What will our hot blooded challenge be?”

* * *

They use Rock, Paper, scissors to pick. They end up playing hide and seek, the last time they played Kakashi had won. Calling out to the person or making eye contact counted as tagging the person hiding. It was mostly safe for Kakashi.

It’s Gai’s turn to hide, he had won the previous round - and the point for their challenge. This time around Gai tries to scare him from the trees as a more personal challenge, Kakashi is hard to spook and ends up looking up at him unimpressed.

“Gah!” Gai falls out of said tree. 

Kakashi darts forward to catch him, almost on instinct, he stops abruptly a few steps from Gai.

“Are… Are you alright?”

"Yeah, I am. Just… Never try to touch me, okay Rival? Never, no matter what" Gai asks through tears. Kakashi has seen Gai cry _multiple_ times, the youthful tears are extravagant and full of feeling and emotion. Yet now, now Gai is biting his lip, tears tumbling down his cheeks, he’s staring at the ground. He doesn’t seem shaken by the fall at least.

"Gai"

“I just… I got so scared because I thought you’d catch me but then.. I wouldn’t… I don’t”

“It’s Okay I’m still here aren’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah you are” Gai dusts himself off, shaking twigs from his hair after Kakashi laughs with him. The rush of feelings make laughter that much easier, it seems to tumble out of them.

* * *

It’s raining, it has been ever since they drove down to Gai’s grandparents house. Gai sighs, he hasn’t been able to go see Kakashi yet. He stares forlornly out of the window, the raindrops land against the glass audibly. It’s vaguely soothing, he nearly falls asleep in the chair he’s using staring up at the mountain. 

“Hot chocolate?” Gai blinks sleepily, Dai has sat across from him drinking his own hot beverage. Gai’s mug is perched on the window sill, it’s bright yellow and has a little beak on the opposite side of the handle. 

His grandparents had affectionately called him their “little chick” for so long, even though Gai might be a bit old for it, he likes the mug. He likes the hot chocolate inside it even more.

“Thank you Papa. Do you think the rain will stop soon?” he asks, his hands are warmed by the mug and he wonders if spirits can experience warmth too.

“It’s been miserable all day hasn’t it?” Dai relaxes into his chair. “It might rain all night at this rate” Gai sighs and sips more of his drink. “The mountain and the plants are enjoying it at least” Dai laughs heartily,

“Do you think spirits can get cold, Papa? The ones on the mountain” Gai asks, tone slightly more serious than before.

“Hm, well.” Dai pauses, his eyebrows furrow and he rubs his chin. “If they live at the top of the mountain they must get most of the rain, maybe they’re used to it.”

“That’s not an answer Papa!”

“You’ll just have to ask one” Dai grins and drinks from his own mug, it’s shaped like a fish, the handle is on the side and the tail seems like it’d join into another mug - Gai hadn’t seen the matching one in the cupboard.

* * *

The next day Gai makes it up the mountain, he takes a rain jacket this time as well as his scarf.Gai leaps over the puddles where he can, making it a challenge to jump over the largest ones. When he gets to the shrine, the familiar figure leaning against the steps waiting for him is Kakashi.

“Kakashi!” Gai exclaims, his leap over the final puddle ends a little short and he ends up splashing the water over his rain boots.

Kakashi looks up, the mask conceals most of his expression but Gai can see the upturn of his eyebrows. 

“So you’re here?”

“It’s been raining so much, I couldn’t come here yesterday or the day before that”

“Mmm”

“What did you do yesterday Kakashi? I was stuck inside”

“Higher up on the mountain doesn’t get as much rain because of Kurama, or well Kushina”

“Oh! Well we should make the most of it now before it starts to rain again”

* * *

“Kakashi…” Gai is hanging upside down from a tree, he had tried to challenge Kakashi to a contest of strength but he hadn’t taken him up on it just yet, Gai is patient though. 

Kakashi hums in reply “Do spirits get cold?”

Kakashi looks up at him, Gai can just about make out his eyebrows " _Gai,_ I'm part spirit, I can't feel the cold"

“You’re certain?”

“Yes”

* * *

The mountain rumbles ominously, Gai can feel it under his feet. He looks to Kakashi and kind of wants to hold onto him, hold onto something at least but he knows he can’t. The result would be worse than whatever this rumbling is.

“Kurama must be mad” Kakashi mutters, they’re walking through a grove of trees

“Ku- who?”

“The mountain deity”

“Oh!”

“That’s Ku-chan right now” Minato seems to materialise out of nowhere, Gai jumps visibly, although he notices Kakashi’s shoulders tense.

“Kakashi who’s Ku-chan?” Gai tries to whisper

“Either Kurama the mountain deity or Kushina his wife and physical representation of the fox… He’s really asking for it this time” Kakashi replies back at a lower volume.

Minato has a dopey smile on his face when he says “Ku-chan is just sorting out some trees at the top of the mountain”

“Who’re you calling Ku-chan?” Kushina seems to materialise in a similar fashion to Minato. Unsuspected but much more animated. Her hair seems to float in the air like flames, Gai almost expected to hear the crackles of a bonfire.

“Oh? Just my cute, wonderful wife of coure” Minato smiles sweetly, but a little tensely

“Ah, That’s so sweet, you know?” Kushina pats Minato’s shoulder and he blushes.

“Kakashi! This is your human friend?” Kushina smiles down at Gai, her hair returning to normal

“We’re not just friends! We’re Eternal Rivals” Gai does a thumbs up for emphasis.

“Eternal huh? Aww humans are so sweet, those words aren’t just for fun, you know?”

“Of course! I’m serious when I say it. We should be careful with words because they are as dangerous as a weapon but when used correctly they can be one of the best things in the world” Gai says with conviction, he clenches his fist in determination.

Kushina grins, the most fox-like Gai has seen in their limited interactions. The meshing of Kushina and Kurama the mountain god is undeniable.

“You’ll take good care of Kakashi then?”

Gai brightens from his momentary shock “Of course, that’s what eternal rivals do!”

Kakashi stuffs his hands in his pockets, Minato _tries_ to look at Kakashi reassuringly - the slight twitching of his smile makes it seem like he’s trying not to laugh.

“I’ll have to leave Kakashi to you then Gai, yeah?” Kushina almost shines as she ruffles Gai’s hair

“Spirits can touch humans?” Gai asks, eyes wide

“They can. Only a little bit, Kakashi is only half of course so he can’t but you know that. I can touch humans without trouble though, you know” Kushina puts her hands on her hips and laughs. “Being tied to the mountain deity has it perks” She laughs loudly and brightly.

“Well why don’t we catch up with you later” Minato interjects and takes hold of Kushina’s hand, hoping to be subtle.

“Either that or we’ll come find _you, yeah?”_

“Yes Sensei” Kakashi says, slightly relieved

“Until next time, just don’t take _too_ long, yeah?” Kushina waves back at Gai and gives him a thumbs up. “Humans have such weird life spans.”

* * *

Kakashi is leaning against the shrine when Gai approaches, he still has his mask on, which is slightly odd, the past times they’ve met Kakashi has been maskless or worn to the side. This seems eerily similar to their first meeting, the never changing face of the dog mask staring at him. Not that it makes that much of a difference to Gai.

"You look older" Kakashi’s voice has a bit changed, his laid back posture still intact.

"You do too Rival! I went up a belt in martial arts" Gai does a thumbs up, he’d worked hard the past year to advance and it’d paid off.

“Hmm,” Gai peers at Kakashi “Rival there's something different, are you embarrassed? You haven’t taken off your mask”

Kakashi tenses “No.. I just didn't want to take it off”

“Oh okay. What challenge should we do today Rival? I want to show you how I’ve improved”

The wind looked strong when Gai had left, hopefully it’d stay that way for the challenge he planned.

“Rival! I brought this!” Gai holds up the kite

“A kite…”

“So you have them too? A challenge, whoever can fly it the highest wins”

“Of course we do. Maa, this can’t really be called a challenge could it?”

“We’ll have to fly it higher than the tallest tree”

“If you say so”

* * *

Gai had won the point, he was more adept at using the kite and got it to touch the top of the tallest tree on the mountain. Kakashi had a suspicion that some of the spirits were trying to mess with him, like Minato-sensei or even Kushina.

"Can you leave this with me?" They’re cloud gazing, spring has made the grass green and the sky is a deep blue, it’s perfect for it. 

"Of course Rival, with some practice we can see who can fly it higher"

“Next time?” Kakashi asks, he moves to sit cross legged.

“Next time.” Gai affirms, he shifts to look properly at Kakashi

“Don’t freak out”

“Why would I? Rival you’re okay right? I didn’t touch you”

“It’s not _that_. It’s just Obito did something stupid.”

“Obito…”

“The spirit you’ve met before?”

Gai frowns “I don’t think so”

“A… _friend_. Did something stupid” Kakashi sighs and takes the ever so familiar dog eared mask off.

“What happened? Can spirits even get hurt? _Does_ it hurt Kakashi?”

“No, not anymore” he runs a finger over the scar that crosses over his eye, down past the blue mask he wears.

“It’s different, your eye” The sharingan is a shock of red to Kakashi's usual colours.

“It was something stupid, I don’t wanna explain it”

“You don’t have to” Gai extends his hand to touch but stops halfway, Kakashi stares at him wide eyed. Gai’s fingers flex. Kakashi blinks rapidly and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Thank you”

* * *

It’s when they’re walking back that Gai asks “What does the eye mean? What does it do?”

“Only certain types of spirits can use it, it’s complicated”

Gai hums, he turns back when Kakashi stops, he lifts the mask from his face, a blue winged butterfly rested on the tip of the mask's nose.

* * *

“Papa?”

“Yes Gai?”

“How cold does it get here?”

“Quite cold, I used to wear two scarves as a kid”

“You did?” Gai pauses from eating his watermelon

“I was outside a lot, it got very cold.” 

“Huh”

“The watermelons are sweeter than last year aren’t they?

* * *

Gai meets him before he leaves, he holds out his scarf. It’s red and worn but it’s reliable.

“I'm leaving today, I hope you can use it in the winter" 

"Gai you didn’t have t-”

"Just in case Rival! You _are_ part human after all!" 

Kakashi frowns but reaches out for the fabric.

* * *

"You've gotten better at not running at me"

“I’ve been working on my patience and perseverance”

Kakashi pulls at the hem of his shirt "Gai you can forget about me, I can't be the Rival you deserve to have… This body is _weak_ , if a human touches me I'll disappear"

"Something that disappears when touched, it's like snow. Isn't that just as precious? You’re already worthy of being my rival already Kakashi”

“I've thought about you during summer, autumn, winter and spring again. I want to see you more but I _can’t_ , not like this.”

“Papa has been talking about moving here! We might be able to see each other more Rival!”

Kakashi bites his lip “It’s not _enough… for me._ ”

* * *

The sun has been setting early. Conversation has been quiet, slightly awkward but it’s easy to go back to talking, even after earlier.

“Kakashi! Look, fireflies!” Gai exclaims, the forest is shaded from the setting sun, the path is still visible for now. Soft amber lights seem to drift down from the mountains peak.

“Those aren’t fireflies, it’s Kurama's foxfire. Kushina uses it to guide us back to the mountain

“Oh” Gai sounds disappointed, his shoulders droop a little.

“We do get fireflies here, in the summer though”

“We’ll just have to see them together then Rival!” Gai’s smile is almost blinding “Do you promise?” Gai holds up his pinky finger

Kakashi nearly joins it with his on reflex but stops, the gesture is all they need though “Yeah, someday”

* * *

"I challenge you Kakashi! Whoever can catch the most fish_"

"It takes patience Gai"

"It’s the perfect challenge then!"

They’ve been fishing for about an hour when Kakashi breaks the silence, and Gai is surprisingly patient when it comes down to it.

"Gai…”

“Hm?”

“Have you heard about the Festival of spirits before?”

“No, what is it”

"It's just like a human festival. Tonight, can you sneak out of your house? I've wanted to go with you for a while"

"Rival when you say such cool things I just want to hug you" Gai clenches his fist

"Do it, seriously" Kakashi recasts his fishing line, he does glance back at Gai

“That’d make you disappear Rival” Gai turns to him fully, leaving the fishing rod on the river bank

“I want it to be you” Kakashi keeps his eyes on the river in front of him

“I.. I couldn’t” 

“Maa, forget I asked” Gai frowns, Kakashi doesn’t look back at him

Gai says “If you want to touch me that badly here” He holds his hand out, Kakashi turns to look at him, with wide eyes. He leans forward on one hand and almost connects his finger tips with Gai’s. 

“I want to but-” 

“It’s fine, I’d rather spend time with you. Touch or no touch. Just please don’t ask me to do that Rival. I couldn’t bear it, if it was _my_ fault”

* * *

When Kakashi had first invited him to the festival of spirits, he was skeptical. It’d be late running from the evening into the small hours of the morning, although Kakashi would escort him down to the shrine entrance like usual. 

“If you can make it, I’ll be waiting. If not then it’s fine”

Gai couldn’t help but daydream about what this spirit festival would be like, eating dinner with a slower ferocity than usual. 

“Are you feeling alright son?” Dai asks, Gai is spacing out instead of eating with vigor.

“Yes Papa, I’m fine” Gai says with a thumbs up. “I’m just quite tired, I might go to bed early” 

“Make sure you get enough rest son! You should take breaks now and then, I admire your resolve, we must know when to stop and rest properly” Dai nods, 

* * *

Gai feels bad not telling his Papa the whole truth. He’s sure he’ll make it back in one piece, Kakashi said he’d walk him back. 

All he feels is excitement when he sees Kakashi waiting for him at the shrine steps, there’s soft amber lights along the staircase and beyond. It looks like it won’t ever end.

“Kakashi! You _are_ here”

“I wasn’t lying”

“I didn’t think you were, where are we going from here?”

* * *

Gai has heard the girls in his class gush about festivals, fireworks are _romantic_ and proving your worth by winning prizes from games seems to be an important part of them. They also talk of holding hands, Gai hasn’t exactly been asked out to a festival before, but he has been with friends. 

Kakashi brings out a piece of red fabric from his sleeve and ties it to his own wrist, he holds it out in front of Gai, “ _You_ had my scarf?” Kakashi blushes 

“You gave it to me, I’ve been meaning to give it back” 

“Kakashi”

Gai flushes and takes the other end, tying it to his right wrist so the can walk side by side

Kakashi wears a patterned Yukata at the festival. Gai's wears solid greens, they still link wrists

they walk into the festival, there’s lights and attractions. It’s like ones he’s been to before, like the festival dates he’s heard his friends talk about.

“This is... like a date” Gai says, he seems uncharacteristically bashful, possibly worried about what Kakashi will say in response, or even if he heard him properly. 

“This _is_ a date” He replies, Kakashi’s eyes seem to sparkle behind his mask, if it’s the fact that he’s happy or the spirit lights behind them who knows.

The spirit festival celebrates the coming of spring. It’s not all that different from human festivals. Not so different until the candyfloss floats off the stick like a cloud, Kakashi grabs some before it floats off and offers some to Gai. Kakashi seems to eat it in a second, his blue mask still in place.

There’s all types of magical things around them, a stall with windmills that spin without any help from the wind, another stall with huge goldfish and one with a variety of masks - none like Kakashi’s though.

They’re leaving the festival when Kakashi stops him.

"Gai we can't be Rivals anymore, Springtime isn't enough. I.. I... I want to go see you, it's so long to wait until you're here again"

"Kakashi, I want to as well" their hands are so close.

Kakashi places his mask on Gai’s face ever so gently and kisses his cheek through the porcelain, "The mask, you can have it"  
Their hands are still linked. Gai swears the porcelain feels warm and tingly where Kakashi pressed his lips against it, he catches a glimpse of Kakashi's eyes through the mask, they're bashful but content.

Gai feels like he won't see Kakashi again, out of Kakashi's own volition this time, not again after this. Is this where the springtime of youth ends? It feels like an ending of sorts.

* * *

Kakashi’s Yukata is a deep green just like the mountain gods forest, Gai can’t help but think or rather admire. Kakashi is walking slightly in front of him. Kakashi saying “this _is_ a date” surprised him, which in itself isn’t surprising - his Rival is a very surprising individual.

They’re almost at the bottom of the mountain, Gai can see his Papa’s house from here, Kakashi did promise to walk him back safely.

Gai can feel the fabric tied at his wrist, a physical link to Kakashi, he wants to pull it towards him but he has enough resolve to continue walking. He’s still wearing Kakashi’s dog-eared mask, he’s seen him wear it for years. It’s odd but interesting to see how Kakashi does.

The night has cooled and out of the bustle of the tables and tents, Gai can feel the spring breeze against him. It’s getting colder though, Gai pulls his Yukata closer to him, thankful he kept the leg warmers on underneath. 

“Woah” Kakashi says as a group of small children run past, one of them almost falls, he’s saved by Kakashi grabbing him by the arm. The kid thanks him and runs off after his friends. 

“Be careful next time” Gai shouts after them, he smiles and looks at Kakashi. 

And for a second all Gai feels is confusion. He looks to Kakashi. Kakashi who is staring at his fingertips in awe.

“It’s like fireflies isn’t it?” Kakashi says barely above a whisper, his eyes are focused on his hand - there’s some kind of morbid fascination with his own destruction. He’s right, the blue light seems to float above them. _It’s beautiful._ Gai bites his lip. Wearing the mask feels like tunnel vision, he holds the fabric tied to his wrist to try and ground himself.

“I wanted to see them _with_ you Kakashi! Not like this” 

“Fate isn’t always so forgiving Gai.” Kakashi smiles but his eyes don’t crinkle like when he laughs, Kakshi’s eyes are soft, never pitying but there’s something about them that makes Gai _yearn_ , that makes him _feel_. He never wants his time with Kakashi to end but that choice has been made for him.

Kakashi’s fingertips are alight, a blue so bright, almost blindingly reminiscent of how he’d thought fireflies would look and lightning.

"I was found by the spirits during a thunderstorm," Gai remembers Kakashi explaining. “Lightning had struck and I wouldn’t have survived if not for the spirits.”

Kakashi turns his hand slowly so his palm faces him. More of his hand turns into static, it highlights his silver-white hair and his face, his eyes seem to sparkle under the light. Kakashi looks at him, one eye dark like the forest one eye a shock of red - no matter how many times he sees it, he pulls down his mask, the deep blue one that covers the bottom half of his face, Gai clutches at the dog eared mask like that part of Kakashi will disappear too.

The static seems to be gravitating towards itself like dry lightning. The rain has yet to fall.

“Gai! Come here! I can finally touch you” He exclaims, his voice sounds joyous, animated, somehow gleeful at the end. So different from the emotions swirling behind his eyes. Kakashi extends his arms out wide, wolf like grin bared to the world.

Kakashi’s smile suits his face, Gai hadn't really tried to envision Kakashi's face - everything felt off anytime he did. But now he's seen it he can say without any doubt that Kakashi is beautiful in that moment - but he always has been in Gai's eyes.

Gai's breath tumbles out of him, Kakashi, Kakashi is flying apart in front of him. Kakashi who he's spent so many Springtimes with, so much of his Youth with. Who he planned so spend many more Springtimes with. 

He can't stop the tears when he launches forwards and crashes into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi laughs, it sounds like bells, like spring, like the breeze against wind chimes. He wraps his arms around Kakashi, he feels warm, real, solid. Nothing like Gai had imagined, although he wasn't sure how he imagined it himself.

They land with Kakashi's back on the grass. He laughs half from joy and half from surprise, his laughs seem to tumble out of him. Gai moves with him, still with a hand clasped in his, he rests his forehead against Kakashi’s chest, he feels so real, so solid and yet he's disappearing from his very eyes.

Kakashi looks at him, eyes half moons, fanged grin just for him. He squeezes Gai's hand and hugs him close.

“I don’t want you to go” Gai confesses “We haven’t seen the fireflies, our challenge counter is at a draw.”

“It’s fine Gai. Thank you. for spending the springtime of your... Our youth with me" Kakashi says, a faint blush on his cheeks noticeable against the bright blue light.

“I should be thanking you Rival” Gai can't help but almost shout. He brings his arms around Kakashi, tears are threatening to spill over, his voice cracking with emotion.

More of Kakashi's body disperses into lightning, Gai shivers. The hair on the back of his neck standing on end. 

For a moment Gai can swear he feels a hand on his jaw. He’s going to remember every second, every touch. Kakashi holds Gai’s cheek with his yet unaffected hand, his eyes soften and Gai is mesmerised. Kakashi leans forward, almost tentatively to press his lips against Gai’s whilst he still _can._ Gai blinks, he’s so close to Kakashi. Each second feels like an eternity but he returns the kiss, savouring Kakashi whilst he can. Gai’s lips tingle where Kakashi’s touch his, whether it’s from the blue lightning that makes up Kakashi’s core or the sheer excitement he feels he doesn’t know.

“I’ll... miss you, Gai” Kakashi squeezes him tight, his arms around Gai’s shoulders so he can rest his forehead against Gai’s collarbone. He hugs back as hard as he can, until he falls forwards. Kakashi’s mask and yukata being the only things left within his grasp. 

He sobs but can’t help but smile, he’s both happy but so _sad._ His emotions swirl, knocking together like thunder, his tears drip onto the backs of his free hand, his fingers are nearly buried into the grass and the soil. He exhales. Lightning crashes against the sky.

Gai rolls over leaning heavily on one arm, he stops holding the yukata and the mask on his chest and brings his fingers up to touch his lips, It’s not the first kiss Gai has had and won’t be the last but perhaps it might be the most important one. He bites his lip, trying to will the tears away. He ends up staring at the sky, the stars don’t hold a candle to Kakashi but they’re comforting.

There’s a rumble of thunder and then the rain starts to fall, it mixes with the tears that race down his cheeks. He holds the abandoned mask and Yukata to his chest, not letting them go.

* * *

Gai tries to gather himself, it must have been a few hours since he snuck out, the festival of the spirits seemed like it never ended - he wishes it didn’t. Kakashi’s patterned yukata hangs over his shoulder and his mask in the crook of his arm. The spirits hover around him, he's crying still, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"We know it wasn't your fault Gai" Minato says gently, he's in a semi-human form, cloak billowing behind him, reality seems to blur at his edges "Kakashi was only part spirit, we know he didn't have a lot of time"

Rin grins at him, legs swinging from a low tree branch "Kakashi wanted to know what human touch felt like, love. He'd always smile when it got close to Spring"

"I know you were careful Gai… Thank you for making Kakashi happy" Obito shouts, singular red eye appearing from within the darkness of the trees

"Thank you Gai" they all harmonise, Gai sniffles and rubs at his tears he can't help but grin at them, offering them a thumbs up.

Kushina’s, or rather Kurama's foxfire floats down from the top of the mountain, reminiscent of fireflies. But nothing like Kakashi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’d give up forever to touch you  
> ...  
> And I don’t want the world to see me because  
> I don’t think that they’d understand.  
> When everythings made to be broken  
> I just want you to know who I am” - Iris, Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> (No archive warnings is because technically Kakashi "dies" or rather disappears because he's between the human and spirit world. Not forever though ;) The other part if I write it would also have those themes but they're together, they are Eternal Rivals you know.)


	2. Eternal: lasting or existing forever; without end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told the premise of this was tragic so I had to do something about that (I hope I did? Here's all the bittersweetness)
> 
> //Epilgogue ;)

Dai had woken up sometime around midnight, perhaps it was closer to 1am than he thought. He shivered under the blankets, Gai didn’t usually forget to close his window - even during spring. Dai warms up his arms as he goes through the house to Gai’s room, there was a lamp on which was odd. And Gai wasn’t actually in there which was even more odd.

Most kids do have a rebellious phase, he thinks. Gai left his window open and a light on, Dai wonders if he’s taken his keys with him or if he plans to climb back in. Dai sighs and goes to put a thicker jumper on. He makes tea and reads until he hears Gai come back in. Gai is not the stealthiest to say the least but the sound of him crying makes Dai’s heart clench. Had he gone to meet someone and gotten rejected? He thinks back to their past visits, Gai never really mentioned other kids. He sighs, after a while he tries his best to be quiet and check on Gai, he’s curled up under some blankets. The window shut and the light dim. 

He’ll get his answers tomorrow. 

* * *

“Papa..” Dai looks up from the table, the water has boiled and he’s reading the paper with a cup of tea. He’s quiet but waiting for something, to see if his son will act as if everything was normal.

“Yes, Gai?”

“I… Do you believe in spirits?”

“Spirits?” This is not the question Dai was expecting, he’d readied himself for The Talk™. Gai had seemed to be a little slow on the uptake but he’d had his fair share of crushes and “No! No, we were just training together.” He was expecting to hear “Oh I suck out to see a… Friend™” not “Papa I forged some kind of eternal bond with a spirit and have been visiting since that first time we came here”.

“Yes, I do. We still make offerings to the mountain god after all”

“I… I… I snuck out last night Papa!” Gai stands up and smacks his palms on the table, he peers at Dai from his vantage point.

“I know Gai”

“You do?” He furrows his eyebrows and sinks back down into his seat.

“Yes, I woke up and there was a breeze from your window, I went to shut it - Spring colds are nothing to sneeze at - and... you weren’t there.”

Gai seems to pause a second, his hands curl into the fabric of his pyjamas at his knees, he can almost feel the depth in his Papa’s voice. “I’m sorry Papa, I didn’t mean to make you worry”

“You’re old enough to make good decisions Gai, I trust you but I would have rather been told about this, I heard you when you came back.”

“Ah”

“Tears are expressions of youth, to feel such emotion is natural.”

“It is! They are...” Gai flushes, he thought he’d been quiet about that - he wasn’t ashamed per say but it hurt knowing Kakashi wasn’t in this realm anymore. That his walks up to the shrine would be quiet. It hurt more than he’d thought. 

Gai coughs, “Can I… Will you listen to my explanation? You might not believe me.”

“Try me.”

“You were extremely lucky to have met him”

“I was”

* * *

It’s not often Gai lets himself think back to that moment. The fleeting feeling of Kakashi in his arms. Kakashi’s eyes which seem to haunt him, he can’t visualise Kakashi entirely but his eyes lit up by the blue luminescence of Kakashi himself was something that’d stay with him.

In these moments he allows himself to think about the what ifs but in the morning he exhales and vows to live life to the fullest. He wouldn’t give up his promise of being Eternal in their rivalry.

* * *

Gai has done many things in his life that he’s proud of. Competing in Mixed Martial Arts, teaching the next generations. Adopting Lee and cultivating a strong relationship with his pupils. Gai had had his fair share of love, familial, romantic - he’s enjoying retirement. His students visit him, Lee and Gaara visit with Metal and Shinki, Neji and Tenten will bring food with them and have family dinners. Gai is most grateful for his students.

He still visits Kurenai, Mirai is so much older now, it feels like it wasn’t that long ago that she was small, that Lee was small. He plays shogi with Asuma, which feels like a challenge. 

He has accomplished so much, there’s so much love that fills his heart. He hasn’t found somehow who ignites fireflies in his stomach like a certain someone did but he doesn’t feel sad about that. He’s loved and lost and loved again, which is an achievement itself.

He looks at the time, he’s had breakfast already. The mountain shrine can wait longer but he doesn’t have anything to do. He gets up from his mid morning nap and stretches, maybe the weather is getting warmer because his joints aren’t as achy. It was a very cold winter, he’d much rather be snoozing until the hot weather arrives but he shouldn’t keep the mountain god waiting. 

He leaves Lee a note, best to tell his most treasured student and son where he’s off to, Lee was 8 when he adopted him, he changes between “Gai-sensei” to “Papa” occasionally. 

Dai was there for a lot of Lee’s childhood. He feels slightly melancholy when he thinks the title of “GrandPapa” has been passed to him, he adores his grandkids, even if they’ve grown out of the wide eyed stage when they’d ask Gai about his time competing, he loves seeing them when he can. Lee and Gaara live close by, so it’s pretty often.

"Gone to the mountain shrine to leave offerings. Today is the start of spring, Gai." He signs with a heart and a crude figure in a thumbs up pose, Gaara was much more creative with the notes - he loved to see the delicate origami his son-in-law left on his table. He smiles down at his note and the most recent crane that sits in the middle of the Kotatsu table next to an orange. 

He sighs, a grin on his face. It must be getting warmer, a faint spring breeze passes through the open door as he walks out of the house. The wind chime chimes as he does, the sound feels so nostalgic to him. 

He walks up to the shrine as per usual. The spirits haven't interacted with him since that night but he still has things to say and be thankful for, the mountain is thriving.

He's gotten up the steps, he's older but still in prime shape, his leg gives him trouble sometimes but not today it seems. He has a feeling he’s forgotten something, although his destination is the mountain shrine. 

He pauses to stretch and then continues on, like he always does.

* * *

It's springtime. 

It's like Gai can feel it, the time when the forest bursts alive in both the physical and spiritual planes. He admires the trees and flowers along the shrine steps. These flowers extend up to the shrine itself, Gai’s eyes can’t help but follow them but are then drawn to the figure standing there, nonchalantly, Gai almost feels like he’s back in his much much younger body seeing Kakashi for the third time.

"Ka..kashi" a familiar figure is leaning against the shrine. Kakashi is _there._ He seems to have aged like Gai, he smiles behind the mask - Gai can tell because of the crow's feet near his eyes. He leans on the shrine casually, as if he's been _waiting_ for Gai. Waiting as long as Gai has.

"Yo, Gai" Gai startles, time has skewed the memory of Kakashi’s voice, fireflies seem to invade his stomach for the first time in a _long time_. Gai grins, tears probably gather at his eyes but who is he to care about that.

Kakashi appears before him and holds his wrist.

"Rival! You can" Kakashi nods, Gai is dumbstruck. Like his voice, his touch is so familiar yet different. He couldn’t allow himself to yearn for a faint voice and a single touch that he thought he wouldn’t be able to feel again - not for too long anyway. And yet, Kakashi is here, in front of him.

"I thought... It's great that you're still here"

"Mmm it is, you're a sight for sore eyes" Kakashi

"As are you Rival, it's been so long… Your eyes, they’ve changed again" They’re back to both brown, the sharingan seems to be long gone but the scar is still there.

“Oh these? It’s a long story.” Kakashi has the nerve to seem nonchalant about it, Gai _remembers_ how hard it was to get Kakashi to laugh that Spring when “Obito had done something stupid” 

“You’ll have to tell me all your long stories, Rival. Things have changed”

"Maa, don't get sappy on me." 

"I say nothing but the truth! It's been so long, look how old you look Kakashi!"

"You're still as youthful as ever Gai"

"It is springtime"

"That it is”

"Think you can keep up with me still Rival?" Kakashi squeezes his hand, there’s a taunt there, a promise to make up for lost time. 

"Of course Kakashi! I have a lot to tell you about" 

"As do I" Kakashi holds up their joined hands and presses a kiss to Gai’s knuckles through the mask. His eyes crinkle just like they did in the springtime of their youth. Arguably it never ended.

“You kept me waiting, I’m glad about that”

“So I did Rival” Gai steps forward, further into Kakashi's space, the hair on the back of his neck stands on end. 

“They’ll all be okay?” Gai pauses and turns to look down the mountain but stops himself, after all this time he doesn’t want to take his eyes off Kakashi now that he's here.

“Of course. They had you as a role model, didn’t they? My Eternal Rival is one of the best people I know” Kakashi squeezes his hand. Gai can’t help but smile at him "Maa, it's been so dull without you here"

“I missed you, Kakashi” 

Kakashi saying "I missed you too… Gai. I’m glad you took your time though, Eternal Rival" Kakashi's eyes do the half moon thing, now the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes wrinkle, his eyes soften at Gai and he can't help but reach for his rival. 

He pulls him into a hug, he holds Kakashi with both arms, he feels solid and there and _real_. He’s so warm, Gai swears his heart soars when Kakashi returns the hug and holds him as tenderly as he does. 

Decades have separated them but now they have an eternity to answer to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And I'll use you as a focal point  
> So I don't lose sight of what I want  
> And I've moved further than I thought I could  
> But I missed you more than I thought I would"
> 
> Amber run - I found  
> This fought me so hard whilst I was writing, I'm so happy to have it done now QwQ  
> Hope you enjoyed the bittersweetness.


End file.
